Andy McAvin
|birthplace = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor Powered Paraglider Instructor |first_appearance = Original Dirty Pair |areas_active = Houston |active = 1998-present |status = Inactive }}Andrew Mark "Andy" McAvin (born January 4, 1952 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American actor and voice over actor with nearly 80 credits to his resume. He also appeared in over 120 professional theatrical productions including Broadway musicals. He does voice work in anime dubs for ADV Films and Seraphim Digital. One of his most prominent roles was the genocidal villain Brian J. Mason in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, the voice type of which is referred to by cast and crew-mates as the "slime that walks like a man" voice. He also did voice work for the A.D. Police spin off and for Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris. McAvin is also an instructor in powered paragliding, logging "over 4000 flights and several thousand hours" and has trained over 300 graduates. He is featured in a documentary called Into the Wind: The Sport of Powered Paragliding. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Dr. Nambu, Enemy Commander (ep. 9), Jellyfish Commander (ep. 15), Evil Commander (ep. 30), Archaeo Commander (ep. 44), Blue Suit (eps. 51 & 57), Komibe (ep. 94) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Exsedol Folmo *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Shot Weapon, Furaon Elf, Abe Tamari, Civilian Bystander (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Narrator *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - SEELE (ep. 21), Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Haruki Kusakabe, Rokuro (ep. 2 & 15), Nergal Executive (eps. 8 & 15), Toasty Admiral (ep. 8), UEF Official (eps. 13 & 16), Emissary (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Mayor, Salary Man Santa (ep. 22), Chicken (ep. 24), Townsfolk (ep. 25) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Brian J. Mason, Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tsugumi's Dad, Volunteer (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Elder A, Townspeople (ep. 14) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Tetsuko/Iron Mask (ep. 3), Dying Soldier (ep. 6), Bartender (ep. 9), Terrorist (ep. 9), Older Brother (ep. 12), Big Dick (ep. 17), Salty Seadog (ep. 19), Barkeep (ep. 20), Dechuura (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - McGregor Nielsen *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Dr. Walski *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Manager (ep. 1), Piano Ghost (ep. 4), Man on TV Show (ep. 6) *''Noir'' (2001) - Remy Breffort, Pierre Cressoy (ep. 2), Don Marco (ep. 8), Ho (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Kimura, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Richard Mardukas, Arbalest A.I., KGB Branch Chief (eps. 2-3), Terrorist B (eps. 4-5), Terrorist A (eps. 9-10), Barkeeper (ep. 13), Savage B (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Richard Mardukas, Vice-Principal (ep. 1), Washio (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Ben Robbins (ep. 19), Alain Rubel (eps. 45, 47) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Coffee Shop Owner (ep. 10), Priest (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Director Kakuzawa, Police Officer (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Konta, Station Attendant (ep. 22) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Inazuma (ep. 4) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Zenzaburo Gyakushi (ep. 12), Tatsumi Toyooka (ep. 18), Masateru Takabe (ep. 22) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - B.D. (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - B.D. (ADV Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Nicholaiev (ep. 6), Hitman (ep. 6), Poolboy (ep. 6) (ADV Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Dr. Nambu (Sentai Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Dr. Walski, Studio Head (ep. 1) *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Boatman (ep. 2), Captain (ep. 7) Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Dr. Nambu *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - D's Left Hand, Rei Ginsei (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Haruki Kusakabe *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Vincenzo "Vinie" Mancini *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder (Sentai Dub) *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - High Command *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Coalition Member External Links *Andy McAvin at the Internet Movie Database *Andy McAvin at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks